


Midmorning

by igrab



Series: blue skies [2]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrab/pseuds/igrab
Summary: Tsukushi has seen that particular shade of purple before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am LEGITIMATELY UPSET that no one has written fic yet for this pairing. UPSET, MY FRIENDS. oh well, i guess that means i have to write more? like, a lot a lot more??? because yeah o _kay_ captainshipping is great and all but HAVE YOU CONSIDERED: THESE CATS.
> 
> also: i was totally blown away by the positive response to the first fic in the series ;3; you guys are a GIFT and i hope i don't chase anyone off with my (APPARENTLY) unusual ship(s)! ...don't worry tho, anger management seiseki boys are definitely incoming ;D a pairing i'm pretty sure everyone can agree on!!

Tsukushi is watching the recording of the game that his teammates made - tearing up because they... believed in him?? - when he hears an ugly sniffle from behind him and turns to look.

There's a face there, a guy's face, and he's bawling his eyes out with snot dripping from his nose, but what Tsukushi sees first and foremost is the dark purple marks on his face, fanning out over his cheek like whiskers, and... is that a...?!

Well, it's something very rude on his forehead, and Tsukushi's cheeks immediately flush with embarrassment on his behalf.

"Ah, sorry," he explains later, after he's introduced himself. "My soulmate's a little shit sometimes." It's said with a gross amount of fondness, though, and Indou's eyes kind of sparkle. "But no matter what I can't help falling for his cute face!"

 _His_ , Tsukushi thinks with a sudden wonder. _So we're not the only ones...?_

"Ahh, but enough about me," Indou drawls, leaning back into the train seat, and Tsukushi watches as his eyes narrow into something much more serious. 

"Tsukamoto - let's play soccer together."

=

"So?"

Kaoru has long gotten used to Shuuji turning up at all hours of the day, in various states of dress, with cats and without them. He'd be a little more bothered except he always has his sister's curry with him, too, and for that, Kaoru can _maybe_ forgive him.

Maybe.

"You drew a dick on my forehead!"

Shuuji breaks out in a peal of delighted laughter, simply melting whatever actual anger Kaoru might've had over it (which, honestly, wasn't much). "And I made you a kitty cat." He gets up on his toes and runs his fingers along the now-faded whiskers, letting them bloom purple once again. "It was so you could have something of mine with you! Since I couldn't go see the game!"

"Just the whiskers would've been fine!!"

More laughter. Shuuji is way, way too amused about Kaoru's ~man crush~ on ~Mizuki Hisahito~, but he hadn't thought he'd actually go as far as to - 

No, never mind, this is Shuuji. Of course he did.

"Anyway, you're mine." Like a flash, the teasing air is gone, replaced by an intensity that only comes out on the court and in bed. It never fails to make Kaoru's stomach swoop - in either scenario.

"Yeah," he says, thickly. "You've got nothing to worry about, Shuuji."

His little nightmare kitten leans closer, hooking his hands around the back of Kaoru's neck (where there's an almost permanent purple stain, where Shuuji's hands belong) and leaning up on his toes against his chest.

"I know," he purrs, face suddenly shifting to a perfectly angelic smile. Kaoru braces himself - sweet Shuuji is the most dangerous kind - so when he bites at his lip, hard, he's ready to grab his boyfriend and yank him up, pull those amazing legs around his waist and hold on for dear life. As if either of them could be unaware of the truth - that they were made for each other, lazy cat and fearsome kitten, and nothing but pure magic would ever come between them.

=

Tsukushi has seen that particular shade of purple before. 

It's still really uncommon to see soul marks among his peers. He's still not used to his _own_ , let alone other people's, so at first it doesn't occur to him because he's trying to process the idea of this tiny little thing, this _kid_ , has already met their soulmate.

Are they childhood friends maybe? Grew up together, and -

"I heard about you from Kaoru."

"Eh? I don't know any girls named-"

"He said you played futsal together."

Wait.

That would mean...

"Indou-san!"

 _Is it his little brother?_ Tsukushi thinks at first, but no - that reminds him, of where he's seen that purple before.

"W-w-wait, you're Indou-san's....?!"

"Hehe!" Shuuji looks proud, and happy, but Tsukushi can tell there's not a small amount of devilish glee in there as well. _So this is the person who drew embarrassing things on Indou-san's face!_ "He was right! You're almost as cute as I am! But..."

Tsukushi has to take a step back as the boy steps close to him, something dark and daring in his eyes.

"You're a forward. If you want to participate, you have to _score_."

Tsukushi feels a shiver down his back as Indou's soulmate, spotted and streaked with dark, dark purple, turns and skips out of the bathroom like he hasn't a care in the world. Is he on the soccer team as well...? Is he even old enough to be in high school??

Still, Indou alone is terrifyingly good. If he has a soulmate playing with him, too...

Tsukushi shakes his head back and forth and looks down at the uneven blotches wrapped around his hand that are starting to become a familiar sight. It doesn't matter. He can't think about that now.

And they're not the only ones with a soulmate pair on their team.

=

Shuuji's practically vibrating with excitement. "Kaoru!!" he whines. "You didn't tell me 17-kun had a soulmate!!!"

Kaoru doesn't look surprised by this revelation, which just incenses him more. He knew! He knew and he didn't say anything, that's so rude!! "Was I supposed to?"

"OF COURSE YOU WERE!" Shuuji shrieks, throwing himself on Kaoru's exposed shoulders so they'll be all purpley and obnoxious. Kondou kicks him in the back, to which he twists around and sticks out his tongue, but he does quiet down after that. It's not like it'll make a _difference_ , so. "You were supposed to tell me everything!" he hisses.

Kaoru blinks down at him with his stupid pretty eyes and stupid handsome face and stupid... _height_ and if the outcome of this game wasn't, like, _suuuper_ important, Shuuji would already be plotting how to drag him off and make out with him. Ugh.

"Sorry," he says, and actually sounds like he means it which, gross - but then he shrugs, turning back to the field. "Anyway, I thought you knew. You keep up on the gossip better than I do, especially when soulmates are involved."

"Well, yeah, but the only other player with a soulmate is - _hang on are you saying that shrimp is Kazama Jin's soulmate?!_ " Whoops. He's shrieking again, and sure enough Kondou aims another kick at him, this one landing at the back of his head and practically pitching him into Kaoru's chest.

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" he groans.

Kisaragi chimes in from his right. "They're not making out this time, I think we should consider ourselves lucky."

"Well it's only a matter of time!!"

Shuuji gives them both a mean-ass shut-the-fuck-up-if-you-know-what's-best-for-you glare, but neither seem all that bothered by it. His teammates are _so rude_.

Worse, Kaoru's smirking at him, and Shuuji _hates_ when his soulmate gets smug like that. (It's insufferably hot and he knows it, the bastard.)

"Well, he's not wrong," he murmurs in a low voice that only Shuuji can hear, and the smirk only gets more twisted and he really, really wants this game to be over, like, _now_. "...But yes," and now he sits back, perfectly unruffled again. "Tsukamoto Tsukushi is Kazama Jin's soulmate."

They watch in silence for a few minutes, Shuuji with his elbows propped on the wall and chin in hands, Kaoru leaning back, his long legs stretched out before him. Then something occurs to him.

"But they play the same position!!" he hisses suddenly, whipping around. "How does that even _work?!_ "

Kaoru laughs and ruffles his hair, which he _knows_ is the surest way to burn right through Shuuji's admittedly short fuse. "Just be grateful, Shuuchan. Tsukamoto is...." and he goes quiet, turning back to the field with a calculating eye. "...More dangerous than he knows. Hopefully, more dangerous than Kazama or Mizuki know."

Shuuji goes quiet as he turns over those words. He's not the kind of thinker that Kaoru is - he doesn't have a breadth of knowledge, he doesn't strategize with the big picture in mind. His thoughts, instead, are sharp and pointed like a deadly spear, aimed with a singular purpose - score, score, score.

He blinks. Frowns. His eyes skate a little further down the field, having lost track of Tsukamoto for that instant of inattention. Which is weird, for a forw--

Oh. _Oh._

"Oh my god," Shuuji whispers, and Kaoru's face cracks with a small, private smile - he knew Shuuji would figure it out, and that's pride, there, and the small and perfect happiness of having someone who can keep up with how you think.

"If I were you," Kaoru purrs softly, "I would start praying that none of them realize how powerful it could be, having a forward who no one notices until the last second."

"And Kazama's the opposite," Shuuji returns. "He's so _flashy_. So he steals all the attention and then - "

"Well!" Kaoru cuts him off and stretches, looping one of those lovely, shapely arms (purr) around Shuuji's neck and yanking him in close (with the way he wears his jackets - or _doesn't_ , rather - Kaoru's going to be flaunting his purple all day). "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He smiles, practically sparkling with that idiotic happiness of his. "And if it does, we'll be ready!! Right team!?" he calls over his shoulder, to which Kondou and Kisaragi let out a unified groan.

"Shut _up_ ," Kondou growls.

"I hope you both die," adds Kisaragi with a disarming smile.

Ahh, teamwork, Shuuji thinks with an utterly satisfied expression on his face. Who cares about Seiseki, anyway? They're going to be juuust fine.


End file.
